CAT Fight
by happiethots
Summary: a CAT fight between Sara and Sofia...sc pairing... chap 11's in..
1. Chapter 1 The Challenge

Title: Cat Fight

Rating: T for now…just to be safe

Disclaimer: I sure do wish I own the characters, and boy, oh boy would I have fun with them!

**The Challenge….**

"Really, Sidle," the blond detective with hands on her hips was looking straight at Sara seething with anger, "you have no right, none at all."

"Well, hey, Sofia, you know what they say, 'all is fair in love and war," Sara hissed back.

She was not about to back down from Sofia Curtis. No way, not ever, "anyway, you haven't staked your claim yet," giving Sofia a smug look.

The two women were in the break room, face to face, eye to eye, both challenging each other, daring each other. This was hitting close to home now. No one really knows how it started, why all the sudden in the past week they were now at each other's throat. Icy cold stares, smart remarks and retorts. It was plain agony to be in a room with both of them in it. The tension between them was unbearable. Actually, it was even amusing how it all started, innocent confessions they told each other one night last week at a bar after several beers. Now it has come to this.

"Sara, you don't stand the chance, you might as well back off before you get humiliated, just back off." Sofia took a half step closer to Sara. It was very noticeable that her eyes burnt with anger toward the brunette.

Sara, not backing away, feeling the hot breath of the blond woman as she spoke, whispered, "when it comes to that, I don't back down, Curtis."

Just then Greg walks in the break room to make his famous expensive Hawaiian blue coffee, sees the two women facing each other, both of them breathing deep and slow, fists ready for any first movement the other might make.

Now this is Greg Sanders, seeing two angry, beautiful women breathing down each others neck would have been a natural turn on for him, if only it wasn't his co-workers, he would've collected money and place bets, sit at the front row seat with a beer in his hand and cheer.

"Ummm, S- s…ara, Sof…Sofia…"he started to stammer.

Both women in unison not even looking at him, "get out, Greg."

"You two just talking, right? 'Coz, you know.." he didn't even get to finish when Sofia looks at him and snaps, "if you value your life, Greg…walk away now."

Seeing Sofia look at him with cold eyes and hearing her say it in a toneless voice actually scared him. He slowly backed out the room, head bent like a little boy caught opening the cookie jar.

His only thought was 'Grissom, gotta find Grissom.' He runs down the hall to Grissom's office, opens the door and almost out of breath says, "Cat fight! Cat fight in the break room!"

---oOo----

**comments, suggestions always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2 What Happened and The Present

**_Had nothing else to do at work, so i thought i'd dabble in it a bit..._**

**How Things Came To Be**

**or**

**What Happened Last week**

"Wow, I'm glad that that is over," Sara said as she was walking out of the interrogation room with Sofia.

"He sure did confess pretty quick," Sofia responded, she sighed and nudged Sara on the elbow, "hey, after we do our reports and if its still early, why don't we go out for a drink?"

"After this long night, sure sounds good to me!" Sara smiled.

An hour after the two met outside in the parking lot, "you ready?" Sara asked the blond detective.

"Yeah, we'll take separate cars, I need to check on my aunt in the morning," Sofia said lazily.

"Ahhh, the dutiful niece," teased Sara.

"Nah, she flew in from LA this evening to attend a wedding, obviously not mine," Sofia said with a smirk.

"So where to?" the detective asked.

"How about the one off the strip, where some of the cops hang out? It has good music," suggested Sara.

"okay then, meet you there," said Sofia as she walked to her car.

The two women were sitting at the corner table already on their second beer.

"What I don't understand," Sofia says as they were conversing about the case earlier, "is why the man who is a well known doctor kills his wife, writes a confession and heads off to his lover and again confesses it to him."

"Guilty conscience. He probably knew he'd be caught sooner or later, justice prevails in the end." Sara takes another swig of her beer.

"Ahh, justice, I like that word." replies Sofia as she twists her bottle lazily.

"Love makes you do crazy things, I guess." Sara says absent-mindedly.

"So, Sara, you've been in love?" Sofia looks at her teasingly.

Sara smiles, "of course! But not really right now though."

"Ahh, another Sidle mystery, 'but not really right now.' I'm very curious with that last phrase."

"Okay, enlighten me of your thoughts then." Sara replies in amusement.

"Alright, you're currently attracted to someone but he doesn't know yet." Sofia leans on the table eyeing Sara.

"Half way true," replies the brunette with a smile.

Sofia grins, "ahh, but she doesn't know yet."

"What?" Sara asks shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Aha! So who is this mystery woman that has caught the eye of Sara Sidle?" Sofia now sitting upright with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Sara motions the waitress and says, "two more please."

Sofia leans on the table and whispers, "Come on, Sara. Its not a big secret to me that you're attraction can go both ways."

Sara looking surprised replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sidle," Sofia says smiling still leaning on the table, "I'm a detective, I know."

"Oh, you mean it takes one to know one then," the CSI takes a swig at her new cold beer.

Sofia smiles contentedly.

"Is this like another one of your confession games?" Sara ask playfully.

"Why not? I'll tell you whom I'm attracted to. We both get it out of our system, maybe we can help each other." Sofia leans back, takes her bottle and drinks.

"You first then," Sara points to Sofia.

"Okay," Sofia says and enumerates, "she's very attractive, sexy as hell, very smart, witty and sharp."

" I guess we have the same criteria." Sara says with a sly grin.

"Of course, our standard has to be met."

Sara sighs, "hmmm, well, okay then. Like you said she's all that and more. She can be stubborn, sarcastic, hard headed, argumentative, brutally honest and tactless. I sometimes want to strangle her out of anger, but it is so sexy that it turns me on."

"Oh, shit please don't tell me its her. Please don't." Sofia whispers looking at Sara.

"Damn, Sofia, not Catherine," Sara whispers back looking intently at the blond.

"Shit, Sara." replies Sofia.

"Don't shit me, Sofia. Not her okay, not her." Sara's voice was now louder. The couple three tables down turn around to where the voice came from.

Sofia looks around leans forward and says, "well, hell, Sidle. I said all positive things about her, all you could say were negative things."

"For your information, those are still positive things about her," reasoned Sara.

"Yeah, right. You cant even get along with her," Sofia shoots back.

"Like you do?" Sara asks with an icy stare.

Sofia replies smugly, "I gotta better shot, you on the other hand get on her nerves.'

"Oh? Nice of you to acknowledge that I get under her skin," Sara says with a smirk.

"In your dreams, Sidle. In your dreams." Sofia leans back but not backing down.

Sara glares at Sofia, "You'll never know her like I do, we go along way back. We have history."

Sofia glares back, "yeah, history of fighting and bickering. Sure, call that history."

"I call it sexual attraction." Sara hisses, "and the make up will be really, really good."

Sofia stand up, tosses a couple of bucks on the table, then leans forward to Sara. Their faces inches away, "don't mess with me, Sidle."

"Sure, Curtis. Don't mess with me either."

------oOo------

**Good Ole Greg**

**or**

**In The Present**

Greg barges in, out of breath in to Grissom's office almost knocking the stack of files neatly pilled up on his desk. Grissom looks up, takes his glasses off and calmly replies, "Greg, what are you talking about?"

"Grissom, boss man, Sara and Sofia are having a showdown in the break room and its not gonna be pretty although they are and we gotta stop it right now!" Greg says it without blinking and without breathing.

Grissom creases his brow, "Greg, again what are you talking about?"

"Sir, you know the tension between Sara and Sofia? Well, now its escalated and they're breathing down each other's neck. It would've been pretty hot and my money would be on Sara…"

"Greg," Grissom raises his hand to the young CSI, "what's happening without much of your fantasies please."

Greg takes a deep breath and says, "Sara and Sofia are about to pop."

"Greg.."

"Sara and Sofia are about to have a cat fight, you know," Greg raises both his hands in a claw position, "Meow.."

Grissom takes off his glasses and closes his eyes, rubs his temples.

"Sir, no time for headaches. We gotta go." Greg motions to Grissom to stand up.

Grissom opens his eyes, looks at the stack of folders in front of him and looks at Greg and sighs, "alright, lets go."

Grissom stands up and walks around his table when Greg reaches for his glasses near the stack of folders and gives it to him.

"Your glasses, sir. You wouldn't want to see a blurry cat fight…" Greg opens the door for Grissom.

The older CSI looks at the younger one as he walks out the door, "sorry to disappoint you, Greg. There's not going to be any fight."

"Well, Sara would've won. She can kick ass." Greg says proudly while doing a karate chop as they walked to the break room.

"Greg…" Grissom again takes a deep breath, "there's not going to be any fight. Arguments, maybe, but no fights."

"Well, it's the thought that counts, sir." Greg says with a silly grinas he opens the break room door.

-----oOo-----

**_feedback always and forever welcomed..!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Greg and the Two

**Greg and The Two**

Greg opens the break room door and lets Grissom walk in first.

Greg comes in, "Damn!" he says out loud. "Did we miss it? I told you, Grissom, to hurry it up!"

Grissom looks at both women and at the young CSI shaking his head as he walks out the door, "Greg, next time don't let fantasy get in the way of reality."

---oOo---

Greg remains standing at the door, looking at the brunette and blond one by one._'Okay, this is weird'_, he thought to himself.

Sara drinking a bottled water next to the refrigerator, Sofia sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

The blond detective looks up at Greg and with a sly smile, "come on in and close the door behind you, Greg."

Curiosity catching the best of him, follows Sofia's order and closes the door behind him, "umm, Sofia, Sara.. I.. ummm.."

"Shut up, Greg, lower the blinds too," Sofia added.

He looks at her. _'Why that?_', he wondered?

"I want witnesses to see me from outside…" Greg muttered.

"Aww, Greg, quiet, will you? We're not gonna kill you here, you know." Sara said with a half smile.

"Oh, yeah? What's your proof you wont harm me?" Greg looks at both women.

"I would'nt do anything to you here, Greg," purrs Sofia.

Greg looks at Sofia with wide eyes.

"Okay! Get over here, will you?" Sara says irritatingly.

"I'm comfortable where I am, thank you." Greg says smugly as he crosses his arm over his chest.

Sofia walks up to him and says, "just wanted to warn you, Greg Sanders. Mind your own business, okay? What's between Sidle and me is between Sidle and me, comprende?"

Greg creases his brow, "what's going on between the two of you?" He then perks up and says, "hey, you know, I kind of understand women because I grew up with alot of them and if I'm right about what I 'm imagining about the two of you which is like 'whoa!' then ..."

Sara stands up, "put a cork on it, Greg! No we're not attracted to each other, so stop with your fantasies and keep out of it okay? That's all!"

"That's all you guys gotta say? Damn! Okay, I'll keep out. But don't kill each other. Its really hard to loose two beautiful women who actually talk to me. I don't know what's going on but..."

"Just keep out, Greg, " Warned Sofia.

"I said yes! Damn! So, girls, why did you want me to lower the blinds?" he asks jokingly.

"So you'd think I might harm you." Sofia says as she opens the door.

Greg chuckles, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Good one, Sofia. Really funny!"

Sofia turns and looks at him as she walks out the door, "I never said I wouldn't though."

-----oOo-----

**_...sorry, i know its short, i thought about this on my way home. had to put it down before it fades. i'll add in awhile. but i need my sleep first- had such a crazy start of the week.  
i really enjoy Greg's character. and cath will be coming in..._**

**_please, feedbacks are so much welcomed! any misspellings are purely mine, no beta.._**

**_...again sorry for the short chap. Greg had to have this on his own._**

**_.ace._**


	4. Chapter 4 Meetings

_Italics are Sara's thoughts…_

**Meetings**

"She really doesn't mean that, right, Sara? I mean, she's not going to hurt me, right, Sara? Sara? Are you with me? Hellooo, earth to Sara!" Greg walks to Sara and claps his hand bringing her out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Greg. What did you say? I wasn't listening.." Sara creases her brow. _She turned left instead of right when she walked out. Turned left. Left. Left. Left. Shit! She turned left! The witch!_

"Geez, Sara. What's gotten into you? I mean you and Sofia obviously are going through changes, and certainly cant say it's growth or maturity or whatever. Its not that time of the month thing, right? Coz I'll totally under…"

Sara moves pushing Greg out of her way, "Shut up , Greg! Move! I hope she didn't go there…"

"Ouch! Hey, slowly! What's the rush, Sara?" Greg walks after the brunette in the hallway. "She didn't go where?"

"I'll talk to you later, Greg. Just get out of my way! Aww, damn…" Sara stops in her tracks as she sees Sofia waltz out of Catherine's office. The blond turns around and looks at Sara with a smug smile. Points her finger like a gun and whispers "bang!" then turns around and walks briskly away.

_Once a witch always a witch. I'll kill her somehow, chop her hair off, burn that smile off her face, break every bone in her hand, then every bone in her arms, then legs..._

"Sara? Are you alright?" Catherine is standing by her door.

"Huh? Oh, uhh, hey, Catherine. Umm, can we talk in your office?" Sara walks slowly toward her.

"Sure, come on in." Catherine smiles.

_How does she do that?__ She just smiles at me and I melt. Damn, Catherine. Why you? Why still you?_

"Oh, hey, Cath. Sara, can I come in too?" Greg puts both hands in his back pocket and takes a step.

Sara spins around and glares at Greg with piercing eyes.

"Ooookay. I know when I'm not wanted." Greg turns around with a smile and heads off in the opposite direction.

---oOo---

She motions Sara to sit, "so what's up, Sara?"

She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Sofia came to see you?"

"Yes, she did." Catherine eyes her suspiciously , "why?"

"Well, umm, can I ask what she wanted? I mean so I wont have to ask the same thing if you know, well, you know, umm. Shit." Sara leans back on the chair and looks up to the ceiling. _Shit, I'm nervous. It used to be that I was comfortable being with Catherine even if we bitched a lot, but now with Curtis in, I'm in a race for my life!_

"Sara, what are you talking about?" Catherine comes around her table till she was in front of Sara.

Sara leans forward pretending to adjust her chair, being inches away from where Catherine was standing. _My favorite perfume._ "Did she want something from you?" Sara asks as she inhales again the heavenly scent. _Intoxicating!_

"That would be none of your business, Sara. But what is bothering you anyway? Catherine sits up on her desks still facing her. A concerned look crosses her face.

Sara looks at the strawberry blond sitting in front of her. _God, she's beautiful…Six year passing and still she takes my breath away. Once an angel always an angel. I want her to be my angel, to watch me, wake up with me, hold and comfort me, laugh with..._

"Sara?"

Sara bites her lips brining her out of her trance, _good . Pain, focus now._

"Cath, after shift, can we go out for breakfast somewhere? I just cant talk to you right now, I mean here, right now. I…umm, I'm.. well, can we talk somewhere after shift?" _Damn, didn't know I could master the art of stuttering._

"Oh... Ummm, well, Sofia asked me for breakfast awhile ago and I said yes, she wanted to.."

"Shit!" Sara says out loud, "shit."

"Sara, what's going on between the two of you? Am I in trouble? Do you both know something I don't know? Am I dying or something?" Catherine stand up, crosses her arms across her chest.

"No, no, no. Sorry, Cath, nothing like that. It's…I cant explain it. Not yet though." Sara gets up, walks towards Catherine and touches her arm, and whispers,"I cant... not yet. But I will."

Catherine looks at Sara and at her hand resting on her arm. A smile starts to creep up at the side of the older CSI's face.

Sara backs up, jerks her hand away from Catherine,"I'm sorry, Cath. I..."

"Hey, it's okay. If you still want to talk, why don't you drop by our house before shift starts tonight. I'm sure Lindsay would be so glad to see you again." Catherine smiles warmly, touching her arm lightly.

Sara eyes her suspiciously. _Is she flirting with me?_ "Okay, it a date then. I mean its at that time then, you know. I'll see you later. I'll call you." Sara grins as she walks out of her office. _Why does she make me feel like a teenager again?_

-----oOo----  
"Come on, Greg. We got time to kill. it's a slow night. At least we could sharpen our skills." Sara says as she pulls Greg by his sleeve. "Anyway, no one really uses the room at nights." _Plus I don't want to think of Catherine and that Curtis having breakfast._

"Sara, I hate it when you drag me into these thing. You just want to keep on rubbing it in that you're better!" Greg says while still protesting.

"How can you be better if you don't practice? So you want a girl to beat you every time, huh." Sara teased.

"Alright, Sidle. I'll be a better shot one of these days."

They headed off to their department's shooting range.

Putting on their safety glasses, they load their guns. Sara was about to put on her ear plugs.

"Wow. didn't expect to see you here tonight." Sara turned around and was face to face with Sofia.

Sofia takes off her safety glasses but didnt put her gun in her holster.

"Umm, ladies, could you put the safety back on? You both are holding loaded guns…" Greg at this point was shifting his weight from left to right, becoming increasingly nervous looking at the two women.

"Don't worry, Greg. I know where to aim my gun." Sara says as she lowers the weapon. _Right in the middle of your forehead, Curtis_.

Well, Sidle. I guess I won round one." Sofia says slowly.

"You didn't win anything, bitch." Sara whispers.

"What did you call me?" Sofia took another step closer.

"Gee Curtis, you're not only a bitch but a deaf one too." Sara smiles holding her ground.

"Ladies, please…"Greg was looking back and forth at the two women, at the same time eyeing their guns.

"Sanders, didn't I tell you to keep out? I have a weapon, and I'm really good at using it, you know." Sofia slowly turns to Greg looking at him icily.

Greg takes a step back and starts shouting, "Help! Help! Cat fight! Help!"

Both women now looking at Greg in amazement watching him panic.

"Greg..." Sara says, "what's gotten into you?"

"Help! Help!"

"Sanders, it's a sound proof room and were the only three in here. So stop screaming like a little girl!" Sofia says irritatingly.

"Damn both of you! I don't want to be in this but you guys always drag me in when you two meet! Then scare the crap out of me!" He was still holding his gun but now waving it in front of himself.

Sofia sensing that his gun might go off accidentally says to him in a calm voice, "Greg, put your gun down."

Sara also watching Greg says, "Greg, its okay. Put your gun down before it goes off."

"Why? Soone of youcan shoot me? Heck! There's no witness in here if I get shot. Help! Anybody, help!"

"Greg, for crying out loud, put your gun down before someone gets hurt!" Sara says raising her voice above Greg's shoutings.

Sofia shakes her head and turns around," I'm going. He's a screaming nut case."

"What? You're leaving me here with him like that?" Sara points at Greg and looks at Sofia surprised.

"You brought the screaming kid, you deal with the screaming kid. Plus, I gotta get ready." She gives Sara one last look, with a sly smile and adds, "for a date."

_I'll kill her right now, so help me. Greg wouldn't even be a credible witness, hell, he's already hysterical. There would be no witness. It would be perfect. _

Sara watches Sofia walk off.

"Help! Help! Hello! Help!"

"Greg, shut up now. Curtis left. GREG!" Sara walks up to him and smacks him on the head.

"Aww! What was that for?" he rubs the back of his head.

"That's for you getting hysterical," she smacks him again, "and that one is for acting plain stupid! Geez!"

"Hey! I cant help it if you two scare me." He was still rubbing his head, then smiles, "although I thought it was funny calling her the 'B' word," he starts chucking, "she the look in her face? Priceless!"

Sara smiles, "yeah, that was fun."

"Are you two fighting over someone? I'm hoping its me, but sure doesnt look like it. Uh, it is, well.." Greg looks at the floor, shifting uncomfortably, embarrassed of what he was thinking.

"Go ahead, Greg, say it. It's okay. I'm not going to hide it anymore." Sara says looking at Greg.

"Catherine?" He asked slowly as he looks up to her.

"Catherine," Sara says her name in a whisper, "Always has been her, Greg. She just...wonderful, funny, isnt it? Were at each other's throat alot, but still I keep coming back for more and it's getting harder hiding what I feel. She's... y'know, everything and more." She becomes quiet for a moment, then looks at Greg, "are you dissapointed? Surprised?" Sara asks.

Greg looks at Sara and smiles, "Dissapointed that it's not me, yeah. Surprised? Not anymore. But hell, this is hot! Man, you and Sofia have it for Catherine, whoa... damn! That is so hot! I mean Catherine is a hot mama babe. She is so sexy, you know. Who wouldnt want her? All the boys in the lab have this gigantic crush on her. They drool! Because she's Catherine, Sara. She's the Catherine Willows. Notice the 'Willow Walk', sleek and sexy. That's Catherine. I've dreamed about her several..." Greg was getting excited.

"Oh, spare me, Greg! So, seriously, you okay with it?" _The 'Willow Walk', I like that. Very cute_.

"Oh, yeah! This is way too hot. But I'm voting for you, you got my 100 percent support on this." Greg beams at Sara.

They stood there, quiet. Both of them thinknig of Catherine.

"Let's get out of here, Sara." Greg motions to the brunette,"this room will be in my book of embarrassing moments." He walks towards the exit sign.

"Wasn't your finest Kodak moment for sure," Sara starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Laugh all you want, Sara. Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm already feeling small and yet you step on little ol' me."

"I'm sorry, Greggo. It was funny though.' Sara tries to suppress her laugh.

They walk out the door and Sara asks, "do you ever picture the bitch naked?"

"Who, Sofia? Sure! Not only her though," Greg looks at Sara mischievously as he raises his eyebrow, "if you know what I mean."

"Spare the thoughts,Greg! But focus on her...think of Curtis naked...What's her real hair color?" Sara asks with a sly grin.

Greg stops, creases his brow for a few seconds, the grins widely.

"So, what's her real hair color?" Sara asks again grinning back.

Greg looks at Sara with the biggest grin crossing his face, "Certainly not blond!"

----oOo---

_**i couldnt help the last part. if it offends you, I apologize.** **i do like Sofia, but can't in this story...feedbacks always welcomed. **_

**_a.c.e._**


	5. Chapter 5 Sara

**Sara**

"So Catherine, you ready?" Sofia asks as she steps in Catherine's office.

"Yeah, I'll met you outside, Sofia. Let me drop this folder in Ecklie's office first." Catherine picks up a folder and smiles at Sofia before heading off to the opposite direction.

"Okay, I'll be outside then." Sofia calls out as she walks across the lobby.

Sara stands up from the cubicle where she was sitting quietly_. I hate eavesdropping and sneaking like this!_ She looks in the opposite direction watching Sofia walk out the double doors, and then walks briskly to where Catherine was heading.  
"Hey, Catherine!" she calls out.

Catherine stops and turns around, "oh, hey, Sara. What's up?"

"Ummm, you having breakfast with Sofia?" The brunette stands uncomfortably in front of Catherine, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, and why?" Catherine eyes Sara carefully.

"Well, umm.. Nothing. But, ummm," Sara looks up at the ceiling, suddenly finding interest on the florescent lights.

Catherine looks at the younger CSI curiously, smiles then stands next to Sara and looks up the ceiling, "so, planning to redecorate the office? The grey color does look dreary."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Cath. It's just…" 'Wow', Sara thought to herself, '_I've never called her 'Cath" before.Sounds so nice and sexy_. _Rolls easy on the tongue. Imagine my tongue rolling on...'_

_Stop the though, Sara! _She mentally scolded herself. _Bad, bad, Sara!_

"So why are you suddenly smiling at the ceiling? See little fluffy angels floating around?" Jokes Catherine.

Sara still smiling says under her breath, "I'm next to one."

"What? I didn't catch that," the blond CSI touches Sara's arm lightly.

Sara stiffens and feels the blood rush to her head.

"Sara? You okay?" Catherine continues to hold her arm lightly.

Sara breathes out slowly, looking at Catherine's hand on her arm, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." _Just don't let go._

"So, you were asking about me and Sofia having breakfast?" The question brought Sara back to reality.

"Yeah, umm, well…I…" Sara closes her eyes, wishing she could say to Catherine to not go. Wishing she should have been honest with Catherine about her feelings for her years ago, wishing that its not too late, wishing for Catherine to not let her go. Wishing she wouldnt mess this one up if given the chance.

"Hey, Sara, you tell me tonight, okay?" she squeezes her arm, "maybe you'll get your thoughts straight. Well, I got to drop this report off." Catherine smiles at her as she walks away heading to Ecklie's office. "See you tonight, Sara."

Sara is left standing in the hallway with a silly grin in her face and whispers, "Yeah, I'll see you tonight, Cath."

**---oOo---**

"Hey, Sara," Greg approaches the brunette, still standing in the hallway with a smile, "Earth to Sara. Beam me up, Scotty! Wake up, little Suzie! David Copperfield here? He sure put you in a trance. Hellooooo!"

"Oh, hi, Greg. I didn't notice you there." Sara touches her arm where Catherine's hand was.

"You going home or what?" Greg asks.

"I don't know what to wear," she says absentmindedly.

"What are you talking about?" Greg looks at her quizzically.

"Tonight. I don't know what to wear, Greg."

"And what's happening tonight?"

"I'm going over her place. Damn! I don't know what to wear, Greg! Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! What'll I do?" There was panic in Sara's voice.

Surprised, Greg looks at her with raised eyebrows. He's never seen Sara panic over clothes before. Actually, he's never seen her this nervous.

"Well? What will I wear?" She looks at him with wide eyes.

"Sara, you can wear a debutante ball gown, or grass skirts with coconut shells, or a g-string with banana leaves, a Roman toga, or you can wear what you feel comfortable in. You will feel comfortable if you just be yourself. And I'm sure Catherine will appreciate you being you. Just be yourself, Sara."

"But I want to look good." Sara reasons out.

"Sara," Greg reassures her, "you always look good. Always do. You'll do great. Now come on, let's go home." He tugs her by her hand and leads her to the door. "You need your beauty sleep. Put those chopped vegetables on your eyes, or those mud pies on your face."

Sara smiles at him, "Its mud packs, Greg. And I don't do those things."

"Ah, that's what great about you, Sara. You're all natural."

**---oOo---**

**Outside**

Sofia leaning on her car watches Catherine walk towards her, "so, same place, Catherine?"

"Sure, I like it there. They serve good pancakes." Catherine smiles as she gets in Sofia's car.

**---oOo---  
Sorry for the wait. I just got back from a superb vacation…my mind is still in la la land! Sure do hate coming back to reality….feedbacks always great…**


	6. Chapter 6 Always In Between

**Always Caught in Between**

"Sara, you want to come and have breakfast at Big Mike's?" Greg asked the brunette as they exited from the building.

"Nah, I got to get home. I dont know, thinking about tonight is really making me nervous, Greg." She gives him a weak smile.

"Well, let's have breakfast then. I'll keep you company." Greg squeezes her arm lightly.

"I dont think I could eat anything right now. I'm just..." She closes her eyes and exhales.

"Nervous, I get it. Well, drive safe and get some sleep. By the way, what time are you going over to Catherine's?"

"Oh, shit! I dont know! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sara gets in her car, still cursing and bangs on the steering wheel.

"Wow, now that don't sound and look like a lady." He smiles as he closes her car door slowly.

"Aw, shut up, Greg. Let me call her first." She flips her cell open and starts punching in numbers and suddenly stops.

She looks up at Greg, "would she think that I'm rushing if I call now or should I wait till four and ring her up? I don't want to look like I'm nevous or something. What do you think, Greg?"

Greg grins, leans on her car door and says, "first, get some sleep. Then call her at four. By then she should be up because Lindsey gets home from school."

"Okay. Sleep then call. Got it." Sara starts the engine and slowly drives out of the parking lot.

"Women," Greg mutters under his breath as he watches Sara drive off.

His cell phone goes off. He looks as it and shakes his head, "Sara, go home."

"Do I have to bring her anything? Flowers? Wine or something? Chocolate for Lindsey?" He detected slight panic in her voice.

He takes a deep breath, "No wine, you guys are working tonight. You gotta ask Catherine if Lindsey can have chocolates first. I wasn't allowed when I was a kid. Something about bouncing off walls and my mom..."

"Greg!" She cuts him off.

"Okay already! I don't know about the flowers, Sara. Your call."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Some help you..." He hears her honk her horn. "Damn, the guy cut me off!"

"I'm hanging up, Sara. Drive home safely! Sleep! Bye." Greg closes his cell phone and mutters again, "women, can't live with them, can't live without them."

Greg gets in his car and drives off to Big Mike's for breakfast.

His cell phone rings again, "Sara..."

"Thanks, Greg. You're the best," she says.

He smiles. "You'll be fine, Sara. Get some rest. See at work later." He closes his phone.

He smiles, _the things I do for people in love_.

---oOo---

Catherine and Sofia sit at Big Mike's Diner waiting for their order.

"Grissom called and said he'll be here in a couple of minutes." Catherine says to Sofia.

"Umm." the detective says after sipping her hot coffee, "this is good this morning. Maybe Lulu made it this time."

"Best pancake in town, too. Seems likehalf the police force is here." Catherine smiles as she looks around. Sofia takes another sip of her coffee.

---oOo---

Greg parks his car and tries to muscle his way in the diner. "Damn, place is crowded this morning."

He scans around looking for a place to sit.

His eyes widen as he spots Catherine and Sara in a booth way at the back.

He gasps, "holy shit!" he says it all to loudly.

It took seconds for Greg to realize how loud he cursed because half of big muscled men in uniform sitting by the counter, some drinking coffee, eating pancakes, munching on their daily dose of dounuts stop eating and stare at him. Like time stood still. Even Lulu, the best coffee maker in town lglared at him head to foot still holding a potfull of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I apologize. Best pancake in town and I forgot my wallet in my car. He, he, he." he laughs nervously, "I'll be back." He turns around, glances where Catherine and Sofia were seated and watches them talking and smiling through pancakes. Catherine actually laughing with the blond witch.

"She must of came in with her broom swooping down the furnace", he mutters with piercing eyes looking at her.

_Damn_, he thought to himself. _Catherine's already cheating with her! Tonight she's in for the kill. Poor Sara. I should warn her or something. Maybe I..._

Just then someone taps him on the shoulder, "Greg?"

He spins around so fast nearly knocking both of them out of balance.

"Grissom!" He says startled, "what are you doing here?"

Grissom cocks one eyebrow up, "to eat," he simply says.

"Okay, right answer." he says sheepishly.

"It's crowded this morning. Come on let's meet the girls over there." He points to where both blondes were sitting as he pushes Greg.

"Umm, Gris, I...I'm not..." he stuttered as he tried backing away.

"Hey, Gil, Greg! Finally!" Greg looks up and sees Catherine waving at them.

"Oh, great..." he whispers. He thought he saw Sofia snort.

--oOo--

"Hello, Catherine, Sofia. Crowded today, huh." Grissoms sits next to Sofia and looks at Greg who was still standing, transfixed at the table, "Greg? Something wrong?"

Sofia looks at him and with a sly smile says, "sit."

He automatically sits next to Catherine, "I'm good." He says to Grissom.

Sofia eyes him. Greg tries to pretend he doesn't notice. Tries to avoid her stare. _Damn, she doesn't even blink. She is not human at all!_

Catherine touches his shoulder, "Greg? Lulu's asking for your order. You sure you're okay?" A concerned look in her face.

Still staring at him, Sofia tries to supress her smile, "oh, he's fine. He'll also take an order of pancakes, Lulu. Thanks."

Lulu jots it down, takes another look at Greg shakes her head in disbelief and rolls her eyes up as she walks away.

"Glad you could join us, Greg." Sofia looks at him without a hint of emotion.

"Really? You don't seem happy that I'm here. Seems like me and Grissom are interrupting something, huh." Greg looks at her smugly and glances at Catherine who honest to goodness looked surprised by his answer.

Grissom looks at Greg, eyebrows almost meeting, "are you okay, Greg?"

"He's fine," Sofia says, "seems like he didn't know about this." she points to the pancakes.

"What?" Greg says surprised. _Now this is weird._

"Oh," Catherine lets out slowly. She smiles, "I see."

"What?" Both Greg and Grissom say in unison.

"Greg wasn't invited." Sofia says, "but since he's here, he can stay."

Like on cue, Lulu sets down both Grissom and his order.

Greg looks at Sofia. _No wonder Sara hates her._

**_--_-oOo---**

**am having a slow night at work, if i get caught- i'll confess i'm a CSI fanatic. i'm typing this directly so any mistakes in grammar or spelling is purely mine. i actually am busy typing away something unrelated to work. **

**feedback, feedbacks, feedbacks. cherrydrops12, you promised after c 6.**


	7. Chapter 7 Obsession

**Obsession**

_I'm only going to her house, that's it. I'm just passing by her place before we go to work. We're just going to talk. Chat, catch up on things, maybe update the case we're on. Nothing unusual about that. I mean, I see at work most everyday. I've been to her house on several occassions with the boys. We've had barbeques, parties, get togethers. So what's the difference if I see her by myself at her house? Shouldn't be such a big deal, right?_

_Wrong, Sidle! Get a grip. It'll be me and her. Me, Sara Sidle with her, the ever beautiful take my breath away Catherine Willows. Oh, god, why am I a nervous wreck? Geez, stop acting like I'm going on my first date! I've known her for six years. Six long years. Have I been nervous like this before with anyone? No. Has she done anything to me to make me feel like this? No. _

_Well, okay, yes. Everytime she lean_s_ over me to take a look into my microscope. I turn numb. Having her face inches away from mine, her hair falling freely sometimes brushing my arm gives me this tingling feeling. The smell of her perfume, even the soap she uses. Somehow my senses go into over drive when she's near me. I have the craving to remember the touch, the smell, the look. Call her my obsession. My six years and counting obsession._

_I call her on her cellphone to hear her say, 'Willows'. One word, filled with command and confidence. Not to mention the sexiness in it. Willows. Willows. Willows. Sleek and sexy. How obsessed can I be?_

_I can make her angry and see the piercing look in her beautiful blue eyes reserved for me at that moment. I can make her listen to me with intent as I explain a case to her, feel her passion to get on and solve it. I can make her hate me when I go over her authority. I can make her get in my face when we argue, making her inches away from me. Feeling her breath on my skin, watching the movement of her lips. Lips that is tempting me to touch and kiss. Watching her breathing slow down and deepen with every chest rise, hypnotizing me. Damn, I'm so hooked on her. I can make her feel anything I want... except what I want her to feel for me._

Sara continues to pace back and forth in her room. Looks at the wall clock, "Damn," she says out loud, "eight o'clock already?" She stops and stands infront of her closet. Takes a deep breath and opens it.

"What to wear, what to wear..." She runs her hand slowly through her clothes. _Jeans or slacks? Greg said be myself. Hell, I can't even relax myself and I'm just picking out what to wear. Jeans or slacks. Einie mieanie minnie moe...Jeans it is._ She neatly places the picked jeans on top of her bed.

"Top, top,top..." she murmurs to herself. "White?" _No, I'm no Miss Innocence Purity. Heck, with the thoughts I have of her before I sleep? Man, the things we can do together. Picturing her naked, imagining how she sounds when she moans. Damn! Nothing innocent or pure about those. _"Red?" _Love, passion. Hmmm. Well, I don't want to be too obvious._ "Green?" _Hope , stability. Hoping for something more. Okay. Shoot. Also means jealousy. yes, what I'm feeling right now knowing Catherine and Sofia having beakfast together! Shit! _

Sara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _Okay, no need to get worked up. I'm going to see her later. Get in the zone, Sara. Get in the zone. Catherine, Cathrine , Catherine. Blue, I'll wear blue. Catherine's eyes are blue. Her eyes are blue. Confidence, wisdom, trust. So is Curtis' eyes. Get a grip on yourself, girl! Curtis' is ice. Catherine is soft. Soft baby blue. Think of Catherine's eyes. Yeah, she can drown me with her looks. Okay, I'm back in my Willows zone. Catherine, Catherine, Catherine. Willows zone, stay in the Willows zone._

She opens her eyes and pulls out her light blue body hugging shirt. Lays it next to her jeans.

She gives a triumphant look and congratulates herself of the clothing she picks. _Ahh, don't foget my boots._ She places them at thefoot of her bed.

_Need sleep. Need to be rested. Dream of Catherine again. Call her later._

---oOo---

**Meanwhile at Big Mike's...**

Grissom looks aplogetically at Greg, "I'm sorry, Greg. I thought Sofia called you."

"Now why would I do that?" Sofia says as she stirs her coffee.

Greg looks at her with one thought in his mind. _Kill her now._

"Aw,don't listen to her,Greg," Catherine smiles as she puts an arm around him and whispers in his ears, " she's moody today."

Greg leans towards Catherine and whispers, "I thought she always like that, being born mean and sarcastic."

"I heard that, Sanders," Sofia says as she takes the stirer out of her coffee, "watch it."

"Kids," Catherine says smiling, "behave now."

"So," Grissom says as her takes another bite from his pancakes, "Greg, what's new?"

"Yeah," Sofia says as she plays with her butter knife, "what is new, Greg."

Greg looks at Sofia as she so called playfully jabs her leftover pancakes. _Shit_, he thinks, _she probably enjoys killing! Well, save the earth, save Sara. Since I'm always in between might as well die protecting Sara. Thats a good cause._

"Sara and I was going to do target practice," then he looks at Sofia, "but we were interrupted."

Sofia laughs, "I heard about that. Some of the lab techs thought there was a girl screaming inside..."

Greg interrupted, "well, hell. You're scarry."

"So you admit you scream like a girl?" Sofia leans on the table, still holding the butter knife.

"I'm admitting to nothing." Greg leans back and folds his arms across his chest.

"Okay," Catherine pipes in, "you two are confusing me."

"Well ,it's simple. Catherine. You see Miss Rambo here and Sa.."

"Gissom, excuse me," Sofia stands up as Grissom lets her pass, "I need a word with you, Sanders."

"No, I'm protected where I am." He leans closer to Catherine.

Grissom cocks an eyebrow up. Obviously confused of the events.

Catherine feeling Greg shift closer to her, "Greg, move! I don't have elbow room."

Sofia leans foreward and whispers in his ear, "I'll count to three, Sanders. I'll make you scream like a girl in here and your mommy will not recognize you when I hit 'four.'"

"Well, I'm a reasonable man when you put it that way. May it be known to the witnesses, " he stands up and looks at Catherine and Grissom, "If I'm not at work tonight, you know who did it. I will go against my will. Have it known I blame my immidiate supervisor," again he looks at Grissom, "that I have warned him of.."

"Oh, cut the crap, Greg." Sofia walks through the diner and turns to Greg, "come on!"

"Umm, Sofia?" he calls after her.

"What?" she turns around again in irritation.

"Where's the butter knife?"

She rolls her eyes, "You think I'm going to use a butter knife in the diner? What is this? The game Clue? Get real, Sanders. I'd rather use my gun in my car."

Grissom and Catherine smile in amusement. "She scares you, Greg?" Grissom asks jokingly.

"No. I am a man of peace. I try to avoid any kind of violence and will use any kind of tactics.."

Catherine grins, "So screaming like a girl was one of your tactics, huh, Greg."

"One, Sanders." Sofia calls out.

"Alright! Obviously, you three are in cahoots." He wipes his mouth with a paper napkin.

He hears Sofia call out again. "Two, Sanders."

"Alright, I said! Geez, woman!"

---oOo---

Grissom faces Catherine, "you know what that was about?" He pours more syrup on his pancake.

"Nope," Catherine picks up her fork and slices part of Grissom's pancake and pops it in her mouth,"don't wanna know, Gil. Put more the syrup."

---oOo---

**Secrets Near The Telephone Booth**

"Sanders, closer." Sofia faces Greg.

"Where's the butter knife?"

"Damn it! I'm not joking. I don't want to shout, so come closer, Sanders."

Greg looks around at the busy diner, _'okay, lots of on and off duty cops.'_ He takes a step near Sofia.

Sofia leans near him and in a slow and audible voice, "listen carefully, Sanders, of what I'm about to say..."

---oOo---

"Catherine," Grissoms looks at her, "you are a terrible liar."

Catherine smiles sweetly and innocently at her friend, "I'll tell you tomorrow if all goes well tonight."

"Catherine," he smiles at her, "you're always a mystery."

---oOo---

**Another monotonous night at work... I like it 'coz I don't get caught using the internet ; ) well, obviously not yet. i'll keep pushing my luck.**

**anyway, please, please comment, suggest or review. really ,really appreciated. sorry if i can't respond to all of them, but i'll try my best! **

**errors are mine, i did this directly.**

---oOo--**ACE**--oOo---


	8. Chapter 8 Four O' Clock

**Four O'Clock**

Sara woke up before her alarm clock went off. She had a restless sleep. Tossing and turning, waking up every so often. She laid there on her bed watching the red digital numbers change, waiting for the alarm to go off. She tried to put her thoughts of the so-called maybe/ maybe-not-date off but somehow Catherine's smiling face kept popping up.

**1600.** She hit the snooze button the second the numbers appeared. The clock had no chance to sound off. Getting up and heading to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. _I look terrible. Really terrible. I got eye bags bigger than tea bags. Maybe even bigger than a hand bag, worse, two hand bags. Bull, I look like hell._

**1602.** _Do I call her? Cell phone or her home phone? Its only four o' two. Maybe I'll call at four fifteen. Damn, what am I gonna say? 'Hey, Catherine, how're you doing? You awake?' That's dumb. If she answers the phone of course she's awake. 'Did I wake you up. If I did I'll call later?' Dumb again. Wake her up and tell her to sleep again. Really pathetic. 'Hey, set for tonight?' Set for what? My glorious arrival? 'Hey, Catherine. I'm coming over now.' Too forward, too desperate. 'Catherine, I'll see in a bit.' How long is a bit? I'm only 12 minutes away if I stay within the speed limit. Psycho, I even time how long it takes me to get there. Guess I'll shower first._

**1614.**_ Oh god, one minute and countdown. I'll call her home. Wow. Sure would be nice if I can call her my home. Romantic shit. Does she go for the fluffy romance things? Flowers and chocolates? Who invented the dating rules? What if you're allergic to flowers? Or worse, chocolates? What's the alternative? I'm happy with a bottle of beer and a bag of Doritos. Damn. Seven , six, five, four, three, two, one. Speed dial. I have her on speed dial for years but this is actually the first time I…_

"Hello?"

" Hello, Catherine. It's me, Sara." _Like she doesn't know my voice._

"Hey, Sara. How are you doing, did you just wake up?"

"Umm, no. I, well…"

"Anyway, you set for tonight? Thought we could just take one car since you'll be here. That okay?"

"Umm, yeah, sure. Okay. Really…"

"Well ,you can come over if you feel like it. Will give us time to have dinner with Lindsay before my sister picks her up."

"Yeah, sure. Umm.. .that's dinner, huh."

"Yeah, dinner. The cooking's almost done. That is if you don't mind eating early."

"Umm. Yeah, I'll be over. Yeah."

"Okay, Sara, see you in a bit."

"Yeah, Catherine. I'll see you in a bit." _12 minutes to be exact._

_Damn, she took all my lines. She's good. Very, very good._

_  
_Sara still holding the phone over her ear started to grinned widely, _she's cooking dinner!  
_---oOo-  
**Earlier At The Diner**

"Comprende, Sanders?"

_Geez, white chick using a Spanish phrase? Ha! She'd be shot at the Alamo._

"What are you smiling at, Sanders? Making fun of me now?" Sofia takes a step way to close to Greg that he could even see his reflection in her eyes.

"No, no, Sofia. Damn, girl. I'm not making fun of you, why would I?" Greg leans back trying to get Sofia out of his face.

"Why are you calling me a 'girl'? Do I look like a five year old in pigtails?" Sofia pressed on.

_That would've been hilarious. Then again, she must've been really scary as a child. She probably had an iron maiden for her barbies._

Sofia face was inches away. He could feel her hot breath. God, she smells like honey syrup with a hint of pancakes, sweet. Am I being turned on by this spiteful woman? Hot zigitty!

"Back off, Sofia. I'm already up to the wall!" Greg wanted to push her away but he was more afraid what she'd do to him if he even touched the tip of her collar. _That's what she needs, a leash. With a muzzle to shut her up. A cage with a sign, 'stay back. I bite'._

With a smug smile Sofia takes a step back. "If any of this leaks, Sanders, I will hunt you down. I will torture you, even your shadow will be afraid to be associated with you."

"I got it, Sofia. I got it. Geez, I'm not stupid."

"That's a matter of opinion, Sanders." She takes another step back, folds her arms across her chest and with a cocky smile, "you can unglue yourself from the wall now."

_Damn. She must be wild in bed with all that anger emitting from her. Shoot me, she scares me that it's sexy. Too bad though. I should've gotten her before she got her. Damn, my luck always run out with women!_  
---oOo---

**_please review! They so much boost me. Thank you, thank you!_**

**_p.s: if i pass this interview, i'll have more internet access (i already do actually...but this time without sneaking! )_**


	9. Chapter 9 That Night

**That Night**

_9 minutes and 7 seconds. Okay, so sped through a yellow light. Not really a crime. I just don't want to get hung up on a red light wasting time when I can be standing infront of her door counting precious seconds waiting for her to open it. Control your breathing, Sidle. It's only dinner. Dinner. Dinner that she cooked with her own hands. So does it make me special? Okay, I feel special. Given the attention of homemade cooking, yes, it makes me special. Okay, I hear someone coming._

Lindsey Willows opens the door takes a look and, "Hey, mom! Sara's here! Come on in." She reaches for Sara's hand and pulls her in.

Sara smiles as she follows her to the living room.

Catherine calls from the kitchen, "have a seat, Sara. Make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, okay." Sara replies as she plops down the sofa. Lindsey sits next to her and looks at her with a silly grin.

"Guess what," she says to Sara, "Mom talks about you alot."

Sara does a double take on Lindsey, not sure if she heard right. "Say that again, Linds?"

"I said Mom talks about you alot." The little girl giggles.

Now Sara's curiosity peaked, _why would Catherine talk about me?_ _Wow, now that's something._ "So, umm, Linds, what does your mom say about me?"

"Well," Lindsey began, "Mom talked about you again the other day when Sofia was here. But they told me to watch TV 'coz they didn't want me to hear. But it was definitely about you. I can tell." The little covers her mouth while giggling.

_Sofia. Sofia again. What the hell? Why is she here?_ _Worse, what does she do here?_ Sara's mood changed from elation to depression to jelousy and irritation. _Sofia. I hate that name!_

Catherine comes out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, she smiles at Sara, "hey, how are you doing?"

Thoughts of the blond detective was still flooding Sara's mind. _What is it with her and Sofia? Are they seeing each other? Is she going to break it to me gently? _

"Sara?" Catherine walks infront of the brunette, puts her hand on her shoulder, "Sara, you okay?"

"Huh?" Sara felt a tingling sensation run up her spine the moment Catherine touched her.

Catherine leaned closer brushing misplaced strands of hair out of Sara's face. Sara held her breath, _O god, help me._

The older CSI caresses her face with her hand, "Sara? Are you okay? You're a bit cold. You're starting to scare me..."

Sara stared into Catherine's eyes. She opens her mouth but not a word comes out. _God, she's beautiful._ _I can drown in her blue eyes forever._

"Sara? Breathe for me, honey." Catherine cups her face in her hands. She looks at her daughter, "Lindsey, get me a cold wash cloth now."

Lindsey like a bolt of lightning runs to the bathroom.

Catherine sits next to Sara, with a concerned look, her hands still gently holding the brunette's face. "Sara, honey? Breathe for me, baby. You..."

_Before I loose myself completely, it's now or never._ _Better to die knowing than to never know how it feels to kiss the great Catherine_. Sara leans foreward and captures the Catherine's soft lips in hers. She runs her tongue over Catherine's bottom lip and was surprised that Catherine did not pull away but moaned and let her gain more access. Sara's hands moved slowly towards Catherine's hips pulling her closer. Catherine in return snakes her hands around the younger CSI's neck deepening their kiss.

Lindsey calls from the bathroom, "Mom? I can't find a wash cloth! Can I use a towel instead?"

Sara and Catherine break their kiss, both of them breathing heavily. She still has her hands aound Sara's neck, her eyes never leaving the brunette's, "it's okay, Lindsey. Sara's fine now!"

Catherine slowly brings her arms down, Sara slowly leaned back waiting for a slap, or a push or a shove, angry eyes, a 'get-out-of-here/ that's inappropriate' lecture from the woman she just kissed but what she saw from Catherine was a sexy little smirk appear on her lips. _Okay, not what I was expecting..._

"Sara," she says whispering, "you can't get away with that. I'll deal with you later. Dinner first." She gets up and proceeds to the kitchen.

Sara sat there. The beating of her heart was so stong, she felt like her heart might rip out of her. _I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed her.Oh, god I can't believe I kissed her. Oh, shit. I'm in trouble._

"Hey, Sara! You okay now?" Lindsey sits and puts her arm around the brunette.

"What? Oh, I'm fine now, Linds." _After that kiss, who would'nt be? God, I need to kiss her again. It's not a want, it's a need._

Still there was something Sara needed to find out. She leans closer to Lindsey whispering, "what does your mom say about me?"

The little girl giggles and covers her mouth, "I'm not suppose to tell," she says whispering.

Sara smiles, "cross my heart, I will take the heat." She makes an 'X' mark over her heart.

"Well," Lindsay closes in, "she said you're ..."

Just then Catherine approaches them, "Dinners ready, guys. Come on. Lindsey, go wash your hands and..." She looks at the two huddled together on the sofa. She eyes Sara suspiciously, "Sara? What's going on now?"

Lindsay smiles as she stood up, "Mom, she wanted to know..."

Sara suddenly stands up and holds Lindsay's hand, "okay, Lindsey, let's wash our hands and get ready for dinner. Hmmm, smells lovely!"

Catherine folds her arms across her chest, looks at the both of them. "Lindsey, go wash. Sidle, you stay."

"Told you so." Lindsey gives a look at Sara as she goes to the kitchen.

Catherine slowly approaches the brunette in a glide like manner. Transfixed at the blond's slow hypnotic movement, Sara wanted to take a step back but her feet were planted, like roots came out making her unable to move, her breathing deepened. Her pulse quickened. _Oh, god, the effects she has on me._ "Catherine..I...I'm...can't breathe...help..."Her voice was barely audible. Her world inside of her spinnig fast.

Catherine stood inches away from her. She leans foreward close enough to the brunette's ear. " You're not getting away with that excuse this time, Sidle." Feeling the blond's hot breath against her neck was more than she can stand. It was more than a tease.

Sara turns her head slightly , her face brushing through the strawberry blond's hair who was still leaning but not touching. "Catherine..."she says barely whispering, "Catherine..."

The older CSI takes a step back, looks at Sara with a mischievious grin, "I'll deal with you later, Sara Sidle." And walks towards the kitchen.

She stops and turns around to the brunette who was still standing, limply, "Sara, I slaved myself in the kitchen just for you. And I'm not gonna let you make dinner cold. Get your butt over here now!"

---oOo---

Greg sits at the breakroom. _I can't believe Sofia. I can't believe Catherine! Oh, god, I can't believe Sara never noticed!_

---oOo---

**_sorry for the wait. been busy with the rat race. review, comment, suggestion, feedbacks, anything! errors are all mine, did this at work again..._**


	10. Chapter 10 How Things Came To Be

**How Things Came To Be / Way Before This All Happened…** **Seriously.**

"Hey, Catherine, what's up?" Sofia sits on the stool next to Catherine in one of the glass lab cubicles.

"Sofia! Quite a surprise to see you in this early." Catherine looks up from the microscope and smiles at the blond detective.

"Actually it's nine forty five, not really that early." Sofia leans on the table with her elbow.

"And not that late too," quipped the older CSI, "so tell me, Sofia, why are you really here?"

Sofia sits up straight and looks at Catherine with a hurt look, "wow! Didn't expect that."

"O come now, Sofia. This is not a social visit, you want something. You come here mostly every night when you're not busy and what? Hang around with me? You're up to something."

"Geez, Catherine." Sofia reaches for one of the blank papers and starts folding it slowly. "What's wrong if I like talking to you? I mean you're the only female who actually answers back. Pointless to have a conversation with Sara, we have nothing in common. Besides, you and I get along well."

"Sofia, you never did this female bonding crap till like three weeks ago. Now since we're getting along so well, tell me." Catherine leans on the table facing Sofia.

"Catherine, I like talking to you. Nothing more, nothing less." Sofia starts to unfold the paper.

"Bull crap, either you're hiding something or you're up to something." Catherine snatches the paper from Sofia, "See? You're nervous, your folding and unfolding this paper when I asked you what you're up to. So spit it out."

"God, Catherine! Are you insane? This is why I have a hard time finding female friends, they always question my motives." Sofia stands up and heads to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. She's in the other lab." Catherine smiles as she adjusts the lens on the microscope.

Sofia froze, looks at Catherine, "what?"

"She'll be back, she sent some samples to Greg. Might be awhile coz you know Greg, he'll try to hit on her. Hell, he tries to hit on anything with boobs that walk in his lab." Catherine does not look up from the microscope.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Catherine." Sofia stands by the door flustered.

Catherine glances and smiles at the blond, "sit down, you're beet red. Come on and catch your breath."

Sofia marches in slow motion, pulls out the stool and sits.

"Hey, we're friends. I help you, you help me when I need it. How's that?" Catherine pats the hand of the blond bringing her out of her trance.

"How...how..." was all Sofia could say.

"You know the saying, 'the older you get, the wiser?' That's me. I'm older, so I'm wiser. What else?" Catherine grins at Sofia.

Sofa looks at Catherine and whispers, "no, really, how..."

"Hey, I'm a CSI. Trained to observe, find clues. So there. Still in the wiser department, huh." She leans closer to Sofia and whispers, "Plus, I see the look in your face when you see her."

Sofia leans back wide-eyed, "I do not!"

Amused, Catherine adds, "googly eyes, that's what Lindsey call it."

"I don't do googly eyes like a high schooler." replied Sofia in protest.

Catherine snickers, "Oh, sure...I get it. You just get a mushy look in your face. You sigh and tilt your head a bit and stare. Yeah... that googly eyes to me."

"Catherine!" The blond was obviously embarrassed.

"I know. This lab is the best vantage point to watch her. So, are you just going to watch or do something about it? Come on, confess." Catherine stands up and puts a hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"Catherine, I don't know. I don't know. This is new to me." Sofia looks up at the older CSI.

Catherine pulls the stool and sat next to Sofia. "You've never went out with a woman before?"

Sofia sighs, "I have, a few times. But that was a long time ago. And it was just dates. It's been awhile, Catherine. With the line of work were in it's hard to stay in a relationship for long."

"I hear you. It is hard." Catherine sits quietly and reflects of her own relationships in the past.

Just then Sara walks in the lab, shakes her head as she sees the two sitting quietly , "Hey, Catherine. You got the results of the blood splatter?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Sara. Yeah, I just need to print the results. It'll only take a second." Catherine stands up and and presses a couple of buttons on the computer, her back facing the brunette, "So Sara, how are you doing now?"

Sara shrugs her shoulders, "good. Are the results coming out now?"

"Yeah, it's printing. Hey, uhhh, after shift, you want to grab breakfast?" Catherine walks to the brunette and hands the paper.

Sara looks at Catherine and then at Sofia who sits there watching her, "no, thanks anyway. I'll be staying for awhile to finish up. So this is it?" Sara waves the paper, obviously looling uncomfortable being in the lab with the two.

"Yeah, I'll pass by in awhile to see your results on the fibers and we can compare it." Catherine looks at Sara with a smile.

Sara glances at Sofia, "I can do it by myself, Catherine. It's okay."

Catherine insists, "No, no. I'll drop by, okay?"

Sara shrugs her shoulders, "see you then." And walks out of the lab.

Sofia smiles and stands up, "wooo! I saw that, I saw that! Catherine, I am surprised!"

Catherine looks at Sofia, about to say something but no words formed.

"So," Sofia puts an arm around Catherine, "this is cool."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Sofia." Catherine shakes her head still not understanding what the younger blond meant.

Sofia gives a long sigh, and with a bored look, "you and Sara."

"Me and Sara? So, we work together. I try to be friends. What's wrong with that?" Catherine walks around the table and collects her slides.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other. Hey, I may be younger, but I'm a detective. Trained to observe... and I really had fun obseving the two of you." Sofia chuckles.

"And, Miss Curtis, what are your obsevations?" The CSI puts the slides in a container and labels it.

"Damn! I never put a thought to it until now!" Sofia runs her hand through her long blond hair.

"What?" Catherine still oblivious of what the blond was getting at.

"The two of you. You like her, she likes you. There."

Catherine sighs, "Sofia, we don't like each other. Well, I try to but she shuts me out. See? I asked her for breakfast and she was quick to say 'no'. Plus we always argue, fuss and fight."

"I didn't know you liked... well, women," Sofia adds, "You've dated guys, jerks by the way, if I may say so bluntly."

"Catherine laughs, "they were jerks alright. But women? I never really did anything about it. I mean I never dated a woman before. Sara's the first one who actually is getting under my skin. I don't know what to do about it. So like you, all new to me."

"Okay, I understand. But..." Sofia leans on the table and folds her arms, "why in the world Sara? I mean she's pretty and brilliant but also a major pain in the butt!"

Catherine folds her arms across her chest, "you know? I don't know. Sara she's... she's intense. Highly intelligent, dedicated, cute as hell, a bitch at times but...I don't know why I think of her, want her. Why I have this need to be near her. To see her, watch her. Even if our simple conversation ends up in an argument, I come back for more. Crazy, huh."

"Nah, we're both attracted to women we sure want to get close to but don't know how." Sofia shrugs her shoulders.

"I feel like in high school, awkward."Catherine chuckles.

Sofia shares the humor, "I know. Acting like teenagers around the person we like. Duh!"

"So me and you? We need a plan." Catherine says.

Sofia leans closer to Catherine, "I'm listening."

---oOo---

_**reviews are so welcomed. it's 2:45am so mistakes are mine.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Back to Sara

**Back To Sara**

_Okay, wash hands. That's simple. And try to avoid the eyes of both mother and daughter who are staring at me. Watching me. Judging me. Sizing me. God, I kissed her. I cant believe I kissed her. Please tell me I can do it again. I so want to feel the softness of her lips._

"Uh, Sara?" Catherine call out to her.

"Yeah?" she turns her head towards the older CSI. _Look at her, sitting there._ Resting her head on her hand, her hair slightly messed. _Damn, she's sexy!_

Catherine smiles, "Sara, I think your hands are way super duper clean now. You've been soaping and scubbing for awhile now. You're not one of those obsessive compulsive people, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, damn." Sara face turns red as she turns off the faucet. She slowly goes to the table and sits across Catherine.

Lindsey covers her mouth and starts giggling. Sara looks at her and sticks out her tongue, which made the little girl giggle more.

"Okay, kids, not on the table. Lindsey, eat. Your aunt Nancy will be coming soon. And you Sara, later." Catherine looks at Sara with a grin.

Sara picks up the bowl of vegetables and puts some in her plate. She concentrates on her food, not looking up at the two who were watching her. Bite after bite, munch after munch she kept on. _Better keep my mouth full so they won't bother me._

"Sara? Sara! You're funny! Mom was talking to you and you're totally ignoring her." Lindsey starts laughing, "wish I could get away with that!"

"What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking of how great this is. This is great, Catherine." Sara smiles at the older CSI who in return smiles back with amusement.

The older CSI sighs, "Sara, thank you. But those are just steamed vegetables."

"Huh? Well, I mean I really appreciate this. All this, I really do. I mean inviting me to dinner, preparing, taking me in…it's been awhile since I had dinner like this. This is a nice change from eating standing up next to the microwave. Thank you, Catherine and Lindsey." Sara reaches out an pats both Catherine and Lindsey's hands.

Catherine puts her free hand on top of Sara's and lightly squeezes it, looks at Sara with a grin, "then we should have you over here more. Right, Lindsey?"

"Definitely! She should be here more! Then Sara can help me with my math, right, Mom? Please, Sara?" Lindsey looks at Sara with pleading eyes, "Mom's terrible in math anyway."

Sara looks at Catherine whose hand she was still touching, she gives it a gentle squeeze. "If it's okay with your Mom, sure I'd love to."

Catherine in return nods her head, "Sure it's okay with me, it'll be nice having her around here."

Lindsey raises her arms up, Yes!"

"Come on, Lindsey, Aunt Nancy will be here soon."

"Awww. Can Aunt Nancy pick me up when you guys leave for work? Mom, please?"

"No, baby. Sara and I need to talk. So you better scoot and get ready. Your Aunt Nancy will be here in a couple of minutes."

_Oh, god...the talk._

Lindsey finishes up her dinner and heads off to her room to finish packing.

Catherine looks at Sara with a smirk, "Alone at last."

Sara stiffens as she looks at the sexy blond who was twirling her fork on her plate.

* * *

**sorry for the extremely long wait...my bad.**


End file.
